


Sunrise

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nothing belongs to me. If I'd thought about it I might have written something about the pulp song. incidentally, Thom Tuck sang that song to me and christen once. anyway, this fic is not about Pulp.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me. If I'd thought about it I might have written something about the pulp song. incidentally, Thom Tuck sang that song to me and christen once. anyway, this fic is not about Pulp.

Joe is in Teddy’s flat, wishing for sleep. He’s been lying on the sofa pretending that sleep might happen for hours, Teddy went to bed ages ago and Joe can’t sleep. Coffee might help. He decides after making and drinking a cup that it hasn’t. He wants to go for a walk, but isn’t going to go out without telling Teddy first. He thinks about leaving a note, then thinks about sending Teddy a text before remembering that Teddy still doesn’t have a phone. Its a last resort but he has to knock on Teddy’s bedroom door. 

He only means to tell Teddy he’s going out, and that Teddy should go back to sleep, but somehow he doesn’t quite get the message across and he ends up waiting for Teddy to get slightly more awake and presentable and with shoes on, before they can leave the house. They end up walking around, because Joe doesn’t trust either of them not to have an accident when they’re both tired. They walk long enough to see the sun rise, and then suddenly it’s seven am and neither of them are tired despite the lack of sleep.


End file.
